


Gore

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Series: Helot [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: In efforts to gather more intel, well it all goes to hell the instant a dying slave is thrown into the mix, leaving both Thor and Loki not sure what to do with her. Nothing is known of her, who she is or where she comes from.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Helot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Steps echoed down the dark dungeon corridor; the way lit by large wall sconces that bathed the corridor in what was almost sunlight, but for the cells it barely illuminated 2 foot into the damp rooms. The bars made from some sort of strange, glowing energy that seemed to swallow any light around, shedding none of its own. The cells held gods knew what sort of creatures that hid themselves in the shadows, apparent they knew not to come to the front of the cages when anyone passed. Even hearing several scurrying back into the shadows.

What a pitiful existence. One that was meant to break, to degrade. To use. The crunching under boot the only noise that came from the guard and the man in the black cloak he led into the very back of the hold. It was stale, stagnant, it wreaked of piss, death and everything vile. Trying to uphold his guise as a buyer, a slave owner as much as possible. The cloaked man wrinkled his nose at the stench, but like the stench concerned him more than the state of the person, the god, he was coming to get.

The cell at the back, of course it was at the back. This is where the most dangerous are kept in hopes they will be stopped before they get to far. The slave in this cell was towards the front, bathed in the light of the torches. It was apparent he hadn’t learned his lesson of keeping to the shadows. The golden-haired man on his knees, his tunic nothing but rags and soaked in blood. A collar of light around his neck, one his master had purposefully put there himself to ensure this worked.

The sound of puzzlement the master let out told them he wasn’t prepared for the bloody wreck that laid next to the man. The person, the slave, it looked to be a woman, head on bloody thigh of the man, back oozing blood and completely bare. It appeared she barely breathed and every inch of her was covered in gore to the point it was staining the stone.

The blonde knew better than to meet anyone’s gaze, keeping one hand planted on the bare clothed thigh while the other seemed to soothe over the blood matted head of the woman. When the door opened he still didn’t move. The woman, his master swore didn’t breathe. The cloaked figure focused on her, not hearing the cell door open and the guard bark at the occupants.

“Get up,” the guard growled snapping the master out of his stupor. His gaze looking to the guard then to the blond.

“I’m not leaving her,” the blonde spoke unmoving, the guard hastily moving forward to kick at the man but the hand on his arm stopped him.

“Who is she,” the one in the black robe spoke up, the blonde still not looking up but showing a protectiveness over the bloody heap that finally took a shallow breath. The guard looking to the owner of the blond, knowing that he needed to be careful of his words.

“A defiant little bitch. Worthless really, I don’t know why they keep her,” the guard sneered at the pile of flesh. Blood on her wounds had turned black from the deepness of them, it was sickening, making the master think of…

“Then they want miss her,” the blonde spoke up, showing his defiance now that his master was present. He still refused to look up and away from the woman he was trying to comfort as she laid dying.

“I brought you here to learn a lesson, but looks like you haven’t. Still speaking out of turn,” the master sneered, stepping forward and with the toe of his boot he placed it on her shoulder to pull her to her gored back to look her over.

It was gut wrenching, he knew how she felt as she shuttered. The blonde helping her to turn her head, still he stayed at her side hand on her head as her chest rattled. It would be a mercy if one of them killed her instead of letting her drown in her own blood.

“Why is she in here with him,” the man began hatefully. “I paid for him to be trained. Not to be placed in a cell with a filthy creature such as this.”

“They had hoped he would have… helped her learn more of her lesson on obeying… to perform… but all he has done is coddle her,” the guard sneered, looking over the heap of shuttering flesh with a sickening grin. The cloaked man wanting to knock the guard through a wall for how he looked at the dying creature. Nothing good came from a sick bastard such as this, he hated to think what he had in mind for her when they left.

“Then, she belongs to him,” the man, the master began hotly, looking at the guard who was at a loss of words.

This wasn’t what was meant by this, yes they had given her to him, the man, the slave in the cell, but well, he, the guard was the one who told the slave she belonged to him now. His words were twisted, but wait… “Well… I…,” the guard stammered as the master motioned the slave to his feet and indicating he take the woman with him.

“Therefore, she belongs to my slave. A slave of his own as it would be,” the master smirked at the guard who was still floundering for words. The blond was sure to take a stand behind his master, the bleeding mass of a woman limp in his arms. It may be too late for her.

“We take our leave,” the man spoke as he led the way out of the cell. The guard left to ponder what just happened. The three gone in a wisp of seidr before the guard could hurry after them.

“What the Hel took you so long,” the blonde, Thor, snarled as he stood in the center of the space craft. Arms tightly holding the woman to him. The harsh lights of the craft not doing anything to help the appearance of the bloody heap that laid lifelessly in his arms.

“I could ask you the same,” he snapped, Loki jerking the cloak off to throw it on the floor between two seats, it was the best he could do for her as he pointed to it harshly to have Thor lay her onto it gingerly.

“We have to get the craft in the air. If she is important they will be after us. When we are far enough away I will try to help her,” Loki spoke, hoping to placate Thor enough to get them out of the current predicament.

Quickly he made his way to the pilot seat, Thor on his heels. Loki truthfully didn’t have the stomach to look her over any longer. Split gored lips, broken brow, harsh bites, whipped flesh, it all made him remember what he was always trying to forget. It was apparent what they done to her and he didn’t want to re-live his own nightmares at the moment.

The hand on his shoulder made him stop before he took the pilots seat. The younger god turned to look at Thor who gave him a knowing nod. In a flash he removed the seidr collar and gave his brother back his clothes. A tunic and loose pants and thankfully clean. Both taking their appointed seats without a word, going about the task of piloting away from the planet.

Once far enough away, Loki swallowed his fear in his own way. Getting to his feet as he left Thor in his seat to check on their passenger who was trying to breath. Noting the wool blanket Thor had thrown over her before they took off. Kneeling next to her he carefully peeled it back, bile rising in his throat, but swallowing it down, the wool stuck to the gore. Blood turned black in the wounds that were deeper than first thought, surprised she was still breathing, though barely.

The thick, black mottled skin under her breast attesting to possible broken ribs, no wonder she breathed so shallow or at all. Her lips were caked with it as well, Loki trying to look anywhere but her bare lower half, he didn’t need to see the blood to know what they had done to her. Focusing back on lips that were split in several places, blood had run from her nose and over her chin, not to mention the state of her brow.

Loki didn’t know where to touch her, how he could possibly help. Here this woman laid, dying and he could do nothing.

Wait, why did he care if she lived or died? What did it truly matter? She was just a slave, just someone his foolish brother had the dumb luck of coming across. Sitting back on his feet he found himself not seeing the large framed woman but himself.

Damn, this was why he was worried about her. The god remembered wishing; praying to anyone that would listen that he would be found, suffering in Thanos Hel. He was seeing himself, how easy it would be to put just the slightest pressure on her throat. To cut off her airway, put her out of her misery. He knew that was what she prayed for, what her bloody lips tried to move to speak.

Many times, after torture, he laid and cursed the Norns for leaving him like this, for not ending his suffering, for doing this to him. Leaving him bloodied, bare and broken in a cold realm. It would be easy, just enough pressure, his hand slipping around a bare neck devoid of a collar. There were more ways of controlling one other than shackles. There was seidr, which he didn’t feel as his hand continued to snake around blood caked flesh, thumb pressing into the soft flesh of her throat under her chin.

He felt her swallow, it was one he knew hurt. Her eyes matted shut from the blood from her brow. Just a little more pressure, he thought, fingers finding the device that was supposed to make her obey. A device attached at the base of the skull, sharp needle like wires would expand from it and find its way between the skull plates to burrow barbs into the brain. It was as bad as it sounded.

Damn. Every time he tried to lay his palm flat he found more oozing blood. Just a little more pressure and he could end it for her, it would be better. All that remained for her now was hallucinations, battle fatigue and no hope of ever being the woman she once was. A shuttering breath passing her lips, the skin split as she pulled them apart from the black scabs to ooze bright red.

Her body then arched off of the floor, she was trying to feel her lungs, gasping but he hadn’t applied pressure. Was she hallucinating or was this her body shutting down? A bloody hand shaking free of the blanket to grasp out for something, anything.

Loki felt a pressure around his free hand. Looking down, he knew there was no way she could have reached it. Damn once again, sentiment. _He_ had reached out to it to wrap the blood caked, shattered appendage in his own. _He_ was holding to her, _he_ was taking the crushing force he could feel it squeeze with. _He_ was comforting her, damn, sentiment.

Holding to her hand with the one while the other was still on her throat. It would be so easy, she was suffocating now. More pressure with his thumb will spare her this living Hel. The thumb twitched as she convulsed, head thrown back trying to breathe as her back contorted and lifted off the cloak. That easy, just a little, and her suffering was over, was it not?

 _His_ hand falling to her chest to press her back to the cape. The hand that had been around her throat ready to cut her airway off. It now laid between her breast, ones that heaved and finding himself questioning when he had moved it.

A golden light radiating from his palm as there was an audible crack throughout the craft. He stared, focused on her face, mouth open in a silent scream of pain before she slumped to the cloak. She would have looked lifeless if it hadn’t been for the slow rise and fall of her chest. It was steady, no stutter, no cough, no rattle.

The hand in his squeezing before it released to fall into his lap. She was drained, taking his hand that rested on her chest to pull the blanket over her. Still hazy emerald stayed focused on her face, pondering over her.

Loki had seen slaves treated like this, a sick pleasure to torture those under you, all for a feeling of power. His hand slipped around her neck once more, feeling for the device and curious to how he would remove it. It should wait. He thought to himself. It should wait because she possibly couldn’t take much more at the moment.

At least now she breathed steady though her body trembled. Thumb pressing to the soft underside of her throat, he could still do it. She was weak, vulnerable, just like he was, but who was he kidding, he could never take his own life. Thumb slipping to her bloody lips to rub the pad over them lightly to heal so they wouldn’t split when she tried to speak.

The squeak of a chair made Loki look up to note Thor watching them. The oaf may act it, but he was no idiot, he knew what he had thoughts of doing to her to end her suffering. The look in the older gods eyes told Loki he had the same thoughts back in the cell.

Thor had thought if she had begun to struggle to breathe, if she would have convulsed like she did just then, he would have put pressure to his thumb and helped her to Valhalla. There was no need to suffer when there was no chance of rescue. Thankfully he felt Loki had made the right choice and chose to voice it.

“You did right,” was all Thor spoke to Loki before he got to his feet to step back to the rear compartment and return with water. Twisting the lid off he held it out to Loki who knew what to do.

“You take care of her. You brought her on board,” Loki spoke without emotion, pushing the water away as he hurried to his feet.

With a nod Thor took his brothers place as Loki left for the back of the craft. Carefully Thor placed his hand under her blood matted head, easy to lift it to place the bottle to healed lips, tipping it ever so slightly so not to drown her. Keeping his focus on the woman who barely took any water, though she did drink some, but he knew it hurt to swallow so he didn’t press his luck.

Laying her head back to the cloak, the god took a seat next to her, crossing his legs. Thor didn’t want her to be alone, but he didn’t want for Loki to be alone neither. Glancing to the back of the craft, he seen his brother, he looked stoic but knew he was trying to calm his nerves. Once Loki turned, Thor looked back to the woman who stirred slightly.

“Your slave should live. Given she wants to,” Loki spoke coldly as he passed to take a seat at the controls, acting as though he was busy.

Thor thought to call him on it but decided against it. Truth be told he didn’t want to argue with Loki. He had gotten the intel required, and apparently more by the looks of the creature that laid before him.

No, he will call him on it later, now he needed to focus on her. His hand falling to her head to brush over matted locks that looked black due to all the blood and dirt it was caked in.

“I believe she wants to brother. Thank you,” Thor whispered under his breath as he slid his free hand into hers to let her know he hadn’t left her side.

“We can only hope,” Loki sighed so quietly only he himself heard.


	2. Cryptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slave Thor brought on board has survived. What do they do with her now and can they find out anything about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meaning to explain when I first began this series of one shots, this takes place after infinity war. Loki IS NOT DEAD! So, basically Thor cons his brother into helping on a mission that is basically to take down slave traffickers in outer space and to obtain information to help the Avengers.

The clattering brought her to the back of the ship to find a small sitting area where it appeared the two men were getting ready to take their meal. She must have made a noise because it had the two pausing to look back at the wraith of a creature clothed in a baggy tunic and pants. She was healed, faster than what would have been possible for whatever she was.

Thor knew it was Loki, yet he didn’t say a word about it, though his brother did admit it may be best they keep the device on her until they knew more about her. The two noting her electric blue eyes that stood out against the ruptured vessels in her eyes. It was a thing Loki didn’t suspect he had to heal.

“You’re up,” Thor spoke first, noting how she studied them close. It was all too apparent she was still weak, a slight wobble to the way she stood in the entry way of the small eating area.

“Come, have a seat and eat with us,” Thor continued both eyeing her close. She stood staring at them seeing their every move even though her eyes didn’t follow.

A shiver made its way up her spine as the device on the back of her neck heated, boring deeper into her brain and setting every nerve on fire, though she couldn’t feel it. She felt no pain for her defiance towards her masters. She never felt pain. The two studying her as she felt something warm trickle from her nose. Payment for her defiance.

“Resend the order,” Loki spoke coldly to Thor. The god didn’t look away from her as the blood dripped on her chin, still flowing. She should be in the floor on her knees, screaming in pain, begging forgiveness but she wasn’t.

“It wasn’t and order, but do as you please, it is no pressure,” Thor spoke up noting her reach up to wipe the blood away. It was a relief it stopped as Thor retrieved her a bowl down from the small cabinet for her but didn’t motion to it.

They both studied her as she stepped forward on bare, wobbly feet towards the table that had benches on ether side. Delicately she sat, still eyeing the two as Thor was the one to set a drink before her and serve her. The other, this Loki, he appeared to have little to do with her as he sat beside her, serving himself and began to eat.

“Ignore him,” Thor spoke up as he took his seat across from her and she had begun to eat. He noted how she studied Loki for a moment before looking back to Thor. “He’s still upset we have to make one more stop. Could I get your name?”

The woman studied him, the blue of her eyes almost holding him to his spot with the intenseness of her gaze. The blood that filled her sclera made him wonder just how violently she had been beaten for that to happen. With a shake of her head she turned to her food and began to eat.

“Do you not have a name or was it beat out of you,” Loki spoke up irritated, her gaze cutting to him, fire burning in her eyes, locking his gaze. This time blood oozed out of her ear, he knew it was because she held his gaze, that wasn’t what thralls were allowed.

“Shut up Loki,” Thor snarled this time, slamming his fist on the table. The older god had taken all he could of Loki’s pretending not to care and was going to call him on it.

The woman looking to Thor to watch the fight she sensed was about to break out between the two.

“You brought her on board, and we know nothing about her or why she was in that damned place. You expect me to be OK with it,” Loki snarled as he got to his feet, the woman calmly watching them as she ate and drank. She betrayed no emotion as Thor got to his feet and began to snarl back.

“I expect you to trust my judgment!”

“Oh right! Because the mighty Thor’s judgment is never wrong! You’re a weak fool! Do you realize what taking her could have cost us?! Not to mention you and those damned Avengers!”

“If she was such a burden on you, you wouldn’t have been healing her this entire week,” Thor snarled out to his brother who immediately shut up.

Loki noted the woman looking at him closer now. No wonder she healed quickly, it was hard to kill one like her, but she was seconds from death, and she welcomed it.

“I saw Loki! I knew every time you stepped past her, every time you got up in the middle of our rest that you where healing her.”

Anger flashed in his emerald eyes, along with a familiar crackle of seidr she hadn’t sensed in a while. Well, time to leave. Placing her hands around her bowl, she picked it up and stepped out of the eating area while the two fumed at one another. Making her way down the short walk to a set of bunks, one on the left and one on the right.

Careful not to spill her bowl, she held it in one hand and pulled herself up to sit on the top bunk. Hanging her legs over the side as it seemed the argument escalated to the throwing of objects.

Finishing the bowl, she slid down form the bunk and carried it back to the now silent room. The two gods still in a stand off but it looked to be a stare down. Washing her bowl and utensil in the small sink, quietly placing them in the small dish strainer to walk back out.

It was amazing she was unfazed by them. Appearing as if the device did little to control her even though it visibly hurt her by the way she had bled when she defied orders. Could she not feel pain? And if not, then the only purpose the device served was to drain her dry and make her weak; but in the meantime, what damage could she do?

Climbing back onto the bunk she picked, the woman curled into herself and began to drift into sleep, she was still weak, still drained. Even though he had helped her to heal it had taken its toll on her body. The way she had been caught was still mind boggling and the treatment afterwards done little to help her rest.

The huff at her back didn’t make her flinch, it was Loki. She had picked up how the two men walked and moved. A necessity if one is to survive. Feeling him pause at her back.

“Will you at least roll over and let me speak to you without commanding,” he snipped at her back. He was surprised she nodded and turned, but then again, she was still very weak. He watched her eyes focus, irritation pouring off of him in droves as he met her gaze.

“We have one more stop to make. A slave planet to gather more information. Can we count on you to cooperate with us or should I go ahead and lock you up in the hold,” he commented as she cocked her head at him.

The god watched as she blinked her eyes, hands reaching up to press the heels of them into her eyes. That meant her vision blurred slighly when they healed, the woman pulling them down to look at him, the electric blue of her eyes shining bright against the crisp white sclera. She shook her head in agreement but still didn’t speak.

“Is that yes, I need to lock you up,” Loki asked annoyed she wouldn’t answer as she shook her head no.

“So that is yes, you will cooperate,” he spoke, wanting to pull her from the bunk and shake her. Though unfortunately he understood the reasoning for not speaking. Watching as she nodded her head yes.

“Good,” was all he uttered as he reached to the bunk below her and went out of the room.

Rolling back over on the mattress, she began to drift again but not before a blanket dropped over her. Truthfully she wasn’t sure who it was, she was drifting to sleep but she figured it would be told in an argument later on.

* * *

“Get up,” a voice barked at her back. Mind hazy as she sat up to look over at Loki who was moving about, the usual drone of the starship quiet meaning they were docked.

The god pausing before her to throw clothes across her legs with another snip to put them on. Well, she wanted to defy him, to spit on him, but she sensed the urgently from Thor as he stepped into the small area to gather a few of his things. Slipping from the bunk she looked over the clothes. They were thick leather lined in fur which meant they had to be somewhere cold.

Not hesitating, she slipped out of the baggy clothes she wore to slip the others on. Like it mattered any longer that anyone saw her naked, the state of her scarred body never bothered her, nor the thick curves the new clothing hugged to.

That meant she never seen Thor nod to her bare back to make Loki take note of the ugly jagged wide scar that ran her spine. The flesh he could see around the braid she had tugged her hair into at her shoulders was cut in a jagged line from shoulder to shoulder, and one on the small of her back that mirrored it.

It meant she had been sliced open like Thor had told him he witnessed while on the planet. The god informing Loki he watched her flayed before him, her back cut open in the torture they knew as a blood eagle.

Except they made her a living one for the entirety of a day and left her in the hot sun. Thor admitted she did scream when it was done to her, but he explained it was more in attempt to make them stop. Stating after they made the first cut she was quiet for the rest of the day. A guard constantly checking on her to make sure she breathed as best one could lungs outside their body.

Loki studied the scar close, that had taken place a few weeks ago and it was still just as ugly. Diverting his gaze to her legs when she covered her upper half to note the scars between the tendon on her ankles. Thor also told of them stringing her up like an animal and letting almost all of her blood drain out, seeing how much she could take. That was when he ended up with her in his cell, dying and that had been a week ago.

Getting the clothes on she turned as a pair of boots were put at her feet and Thor threw a cloak around her. It matched both the men’s, with a nod she tied it then stood in place to put the socks then boots on. Finished dressing, she stood and looked to which ever one was wanting her to follow and of course it was Thor.

* * *

The two gods kept her behind and between them as they stepped up to the slave trader hut. This realm was bright, sunny, but freezing. Two moons in the sky as well as rings that encircled the planet. She knew this place unfortunately. Stopping just behind the two as they began a quiet conversation of the guard that was at the door. They needed to draw them away.

Cocking her head, the hood keeping her face covered from the sun she listened to the argument while studying the guard. A move to the alley to the right of the hut making her note the two traders that looked to be bickering. Looking at the two guards, then the arguing gods, she quietly padded to the men in the alley.

Pushing her hood back as she approached, she was sure not to meet their gaze, but smile meekly. It had the desired affect as the two men noted the disc on her neck. This type of corrective device meant the thrall could refuse no order from anyone.

A hand catching hers as she turned to face the men. They were blue skinned, centarians, child traders. This made it all the more satisfying for what she was about to do. A quick glance to note Thor and Loki hadn’t missed her presence, done in a way to draw the centarians attention.

“Don’t worry, we will be done before they know you are gone,” one drawled, the tallest of the two. “Why don’t we step down this way,” he smiled sickly at her, showing his ruined, yellowing teeth as she nodded like a broke slave and led them just far enough they wouldn’t be seen.

In no time she was scurrying out of the alley like an obedient slave, the guard running past her as she shielded her body from them. She felt Loki and Thor’s gaze on her as she stepped behind them, looking up at the two and her hood falling back to show blood smeared on her cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and hinting to the hut.

Both still stared at her. With exasperation she pushed between them and led them into the traders place. The trader, a green skinned alien that looked at her and the men at her back. His gaze coming back to her since she carried herself as one who was allowed to speak for her masters.

“My masters require your services,” she spoke for the first time since being awake. She nodded to the trader sure to not look anyone in the eyes and retreating back to Thor and Loki, taking a stand next to the raven-haired god quietly.

Loki stepped away from Thor as she bowed her head, hands folded before her and the cloak thrown over her shoulders to show she hid nothing. The god making a note he needed to study her closer when they get back to the ship.

“First off,” Loki began, speaking before Thor and reaching his hand back to the woman who he still knew little about to step forward. The god wiggling it for her to take, which she did, though he knew she wanted to defy him. Tugging her to the counter to turn her, exposing the disc on the back of her neck. “Do you possess the means to remove this device?”

“I do, but that type is used for a reason. You should leave it on,” the green skinned man spoke highly. It was obvious he knew his trade.

“I was not asking for it to be removed,” Loki spoke hotly, eyeing the man and feeling her twist slightly in his grasp, but didn’t dare pull away. “I was merely asking if you have such a device to remove it so I may purchase it for later use. I nearly have her broke and I would love to remove it since it distracts from her beautiful figure.”

The man, the slave trader, he nodded in understanding and reached under the table to place a device on the counter, out of reach. “19,000 credits,” the man sneered at Loki who let her go but made her stand at his side, Loki was testing her.

“Are you worth 19,000 credits love,” Loki spoke up, taking her chin in his hand to lift her head, her gaze looking past him. Keeping her head held where she couldn’t see, he laid the small credit device on the counter and took it and the key to her disc back to place into his pocket. Releasing her to stand stoically but gazing at the floor.


	3. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under threat of punishment, we learn little of the woman brought on board. Though smaller events begin to paint a image of violence and endless torment.

The instant the two gods sat foot on the ship it was another argument over how Loki treated her, how he handled the situation and the shop owner. The woman going to the bunks to take her seat on the top one she claimed as hers the moment the craft began to level out. Not long after, she heard the two brothers arguing as they hurried to the bunk room.

Loki locked gazes with her, and immediately her nose began to bleed. Quickly the woman slipped to her feet to glare up at him. The god pulling the device out of his pocket, the one that would remove the disc. Thor looked irate but kept his mouth shut as he fumed behind his brother.

“Tell me what they call you,” Loki began as he glared at her, a low ringing beginning in her left ear. She scowled back, blood trickling from her ear and dripping onto the robe.

“Loki,” Thor growled as he stepped forward, Loki holding up his hand to pause Thor the instant he was next to him.

“Either she will answer our questions or bleed out before us. She is weak, she may have a death, fetish, but I believe she wants to live,” Loki spoke up as she looked to him, then Thor, before returning her gaze to him. Her right ear beginning to ring, closing her eyes in hopes it would fore go the inevitable, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t give up like Thor would. Loki would let her fall to the floor an unconscious heap just to prove a point.

“Answer our questions and you get that thing off,” he spoke as she opened her eyes. Blood trickling from her right ear. Taking a deep breath, yes she wanted it off with all she was, she was so stubborn, so proud, she was a fucking goddess reduced to this. Might as well admit to it.

“I don’t remember my name,” she spoke up, electric blue burning through them as the bleeding ebbed before the next question.

“Why,” Loki spoke, it was an odd thing to admit to, an odd thing that was the truth, evidenced by the ebbing of blood.

“Because it was drilled out of my skull,” she snarled, blood painting her teeth and hinting to more bleeding that looked to have stopped at the moment.

“Then tell us what you do remember,” Thor spoke up, stepping next to Loki.

Blood trickled from her eyes now, making her rub between them to soothe the device, to make it stop bleeding her dry.

“I feel no pain! All I know is I was born like this! My first memory is being held in a dungeon and that was centuries ago,” she snarled, still bleeding from her eyes, but she was holding their gaze. Falling to her knees due to blood loss, shutting her eyes, body doing what it had to in order to survive. Hands palm up on her thighs, head bowed as she remained crumpled to the ground.

She felt something press to the device, it’s tendrils receding from her brain, choking on blood that flooded her nasal cavity. It was already repairing itself, but she couldn’t stop as she fell forward to spit out the mouth full that threatened to choke once again.

Opening her eyes as she was lifted to her bunk to lock gazes with Thor. The god before her wiping the blood from her face, Loki nowhere to be found.

“He is crude and for that I apologize,” Thor spoke up as he wiped gore from her lips before handing her a bottle of water. “You should feel better in a few days. You’re free to do whatever you want. Is there somewhere you would like us to drop you off?”

With a shake of her head no, the god understood. It was just as he thought, she had nowhere to go. “We arrive at earth in several cycles,” he explained, handing her another bottle of water before leaving her alone. The woman nodding as she pulled her feet up in the bunk to lay down, curling under the black blanket adorned in golden, knotted snakes.

* * *

Silence woke her, silence was a thing that terrified her now days. She used to relish in the quiet, loved to sit alone with nothing or no one to speak to. Silence that used to help her track, to hear, but now, now it sent shivers up her spine, despite the powerful creature she was.

Gingerly sitting up, she looked around the small sleeping area to note no drone of the engines. There was walking along the grates in the cockpit. Sliding from her bunk, she realized there were clothes laid at the foot of it for her. Hastily she put them on to hurry out of the area to find it was Loki that was the one walking around.

Preparing to actually speak, she paused at the sight of what laid outside the cockpit window. Terra. It had been centuries since she had sat foot here, gaze flicking to Loki who eyed her close, but didn’t dare interrupt her pondering. Or at least for the moment.

“They are waiting on us. Apparently these mortals want us both to meet with them,” he spoke hotly as he stepped past her, the woman turning to look at him with furrowed brow.

Loki paused to look back at her, she glowered at him, studied him. Then finally her defiance reared its ugly head and made him stop to stand ready for her vicious words of hatred.

Wanting to spit at him, wanting to tell him to go fuck off, but she really didn’t feel like a yelling match with him. Figuring it was best not to say a word as she stepped towards him and hinted he led the way off the ship.

He wanted to smirk at her willingness to not start an argument, but instinct told him for once to shut up and accept this as a small truce. Leading the way, he didn’t expect her reaction the moment they began to step off into the dying light of day on the well-manicured lawn. Her footsteps didn’t follow past the hinge of the hanger. Turning to put up with her defiance, he froze at the look of terror he seen

Loki kept his composure, the usual unreadable look but inside he could feel the fear that lurked behind her eyes. Her body didn’t betray her feeling but the flicker in her electric blue eyes did. Watching them closely as they dulled, as if resigning to a fate unknown to him.

Screaming, she heard screaming, yelling, pleading, burning, scorched flesh, and darkness. It lasted less than a second, blocking it out and taking steps off of the platform. Shooting a look at Loki who for once didn’t ask or snip at her as he turned and led her into the structure ahead of them.

Introductions made, she still never spoke to anyone, Thor speaking up for her to inform them she didn’t speak much. The instant she seen her opening she disappeared back to the ship before they sat down to have a meal with the ones they called the Avengers. Yes, she did owe Thor her life, even Loki, but she owed the team nothing, and she knew they would know where to find her.

The sound of someone stepping on board the craft within a few minutes of her disappearing told her that she was missed. The god of thunder finding her sitting on her bunk deep in thought as he entered the small sleeping area. Thor giving her a faint smile as he stopped before her.

“You are welcome to eat with us. There will be plenty,” he began but she smiled and shook her head no. “Understood. I will bring you something then.”

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, the god turned and left her alone. The woman going back to staring off into nothing and thinking of naught. Less than an hour later Thor came back to the craft with Loki on his heels, obvious the god of mischief wasn’t happy, once again, but he thankfully went to the cockpit.

“I need to speak with you,” Thor began as he handed her a plate of food to which she didn’t hesitate to take. Nodding her head for him to continue while slowly beginning to pick at the food.

“Do you plan to stay on the craft? I am asking because my brother will be leaving with in the hour, and I would be obliged if you traveled with him,” Thor admitted as she studied him close. Electric blue looking over him as if she could see his very soul and not truly knowing what she was, she may be able to.

Nodding her head she would stay, he thanked her and left her alone to finish her meal. Only leaving the bunk when she finished, using her, skills to place the dirty plate on the counter, inside the compound as she stood on the hanger that was beginning to close.

Stepping back in she made her way to the cockpit, taking the other pilots seat to instinctively help Loki get the craft into the air and out of the atmosphere. Loki wanted to speak to her, to find out more about her but he had a feeling it would end in blood before she ever gave information freely. However, if she didn’t know her name then she may not know anything about herself. The god followed her every move as she got up and apparently returned to the bunks.

When he finally did step back to the dark sleeping area he decided now was a good as time as any to rest. Only a few minutes after he laid down on the bunk below hers did she slide from her own, and within moments she straddled his hips.

Jolting up right to protest, to berate her but wasn’t prepared for steady hands to wrap in his shirt to pull his lips to hers in a harsh kiss. It tasted of bitter metallic that stung his nostrils as he inhaled sharply. His own motions surprised him, thinking to push her off, only for his hands to wrap around her face to prevent her from pulling away.

Allowing one hand to slide free, to grip at the leathers she wore to find she was completely bare. Pushing free from the kiss, he glared into her lust blown eyes, his own searching, trying to understand her. The woman shivered, it couldn’t be cold, her body felt as if it was about to burn him alive. Was this reflex, or want? Was this to survive, a learned behavior so to say or was it-.

Jerking with strength he never noted she possessed, she pulled his lips back to hers. Unknown to him she freed one hand to reach between them. Fingers following the leathers he wore, ghosting them until she found what she grasped for. There wasn’t a thought in her mind but to satisfy, and which ever one it was she was to satisfy was unknown.

Before he realized it, the woman freed shamefully hard man hood and sank around it. Warmth enveloped his engorged member and he couldn’t help the shameful gasp that escaped at the feeling it gave him. This woman, or whatever she truly was, was aggressive, needy, rough and he wasn’t about to refuse her as she snapped her hips against his mercilessly.

His hands going to her ample breast, palming, teasing the pert buds to make her heated body arch into him more. It was nothing but need and animalistic behavior as he slammed up into her, sitting up to assault her soft breast, nipping, biting, sucking, marking her as his. He felt her rubbing her clit against him, ragged gasps escaping her but nothing above a whisper, obvious she was chasing her high.

Climax coming fast for both as he spilled into her pulsing cunt. Spilling his seed into her as she slowly rutted at him, keeping herself upright and away from him even when he tugged at her. Loki looked up to her, head thrown back and body arched away from him as she finished the chase.

He felt her tense, then shift to slide off of him, leaving Loki looking after her as she stepped towards the small bathroom. Combined arousal leaking down her thighs as she stepped into the small space and shut the door. Even with the lights off she could see the bites he had left, nothing new really, they all marked her in one way or the other. Grabbing a cloth, she decided to clean up the old way, she needed to conserve her seidr and the bites would be healed by the time she woke.

Loki used his seidr to take care of himself while preparing his speech that it was best she sleep in her own bunk. Hearing the door open to the bathroom, he sat up on the bunk, ready to turn her down, but the words never made it past his throat.

Without acknowledging the god, she slept above, the bare woman climbed into her bunk, covered herself and appeared to fall asleep.

Opening his mouth, preparing to get to his feet, rage boiling in his gut, vicious words on the tip of his tongue. How dare she use him and act as though nothing happened! He had prepared a speech to inform her of how the relationship was to be between them and now it died on his tongue. 

No, he wasn’t about to put much thought into it, laying back down on his mattress. She was a slave, which meant there would be strange habits to deal with and break; but she got pleasure from this as well.

If this woman had gotten her own pleasure from the act, that meant she was no longer acting as a thrall. If she was, then thralls know not to take or gain any pleasure from sexual acts, just praise. This woman, creature, was turning out to be a mystery that needed to be solved, as well as her growing power that made his own seidr thrum.

Maybe this was the reason Thor insisted she stay on the craft, why his brother had told her he needed her to stay with Loki. The dark god unsure with anyone’s take on the situation at the moment. The only thing he was sure of was she is a powerful being that was broken, possibly beyond repair and he needed to understand just how broken before she caused him harm.


	4. Advance

Typical Loki, ranting under his breath the instant they stepped foot on the craft to leave the recent planet, grumbling about the inhabitants ignorance. Glaring over at the woman that acted as though they had never shared a bed, making him fume worse as she stepped past him to get to the cockpit. The god waiting until they had left the atmosphere to turn and scowl at her, and again she paid him no mind.

Following her into the eating area, he prepared to berate her. It was bad enough dealing with others, but he had to share a craft with her. The god stomping up to the woman, who stopped before him and beside the table.

“I was a king-,” he began to bellow in her face. A flicker in her eyes making him note the silent traveler had taken enough of his ranting.

Wrapping a hand in the leathers he wore, she forced him to sit on the bench, the edge of the table biting harshly into his spine as she sat him backwards. In several fluid motions, the woman was straddling his hips as if using him as a seat, legs on the opposite side of the bench to keep him put. Her free hand reaching to his neck, as if to choke, but slipped to his nape as he pulled back and eyed her close.

“And I was a goddess,” she spoke with a sly grin before taking his lips and pressed him harder into the table. The god reaching up to pull her from him, his hand wrapping in her loosely braided hair to force her away.

“And what, pray tell, where you the goddess of,” Loki snarled as he felt her grind against his hips.

“I can barely remember my name,” she breathed out, jerking free of his grasp to take his lips again, a flicker of seidr taking their clothes.

Loki tried to pull away once more as she reached between them. He wasn’t done, but the hand she wrapped around his girth sent a chill to his core that made him buck into her hand. Letting out a needy grunt as she teased him at readied cunt, soaking the head of weeping cock.

He didn’t wait for her go ahead and wasn’t putting up with her teasing as he thrust into dripping core, making her release his lips to gasp out and arch into him. Her head fell back as he thrust hard again, wrapping a hand to the back of her neck, hers still grasping his own. Forcing her neck down to his teeth, nipping and biting at the soft flesh to make needy cunt clench around him.

She wanted him in a bad way, bucking hard as he thrust harder, crying out to the room that was quickly filling with lewd noises of throat and flesh. A tingling taking over her clit as this time he sank his teeth into her tender neck, and she cursed to the empty room.

“You’re close,” he rasped, releasing her neck, her breast arching into his face. The woman writhed over him, the one he didn’t know her name, where she came from, or what she was. One thing was for sure though, she was a pliable creature in his hands and with his seidr as it massaged over throbbing clit.

Sinful cunt clenching tighter as he had to collect himself to prevent his early climax. Needy, she was needy, and this was what she was in need of. Ample hips jerking harsh as she thought to form a coherent sentence that only came out in a cursing moan, the fire in her belly beginning to consume her.

She wasn’t slave, she was the being from before, whatever her name had been. This was what she wanted, not what was forced on her. The hand resting on the nape of her neck, digging nails in to the tender flesh to force her lips to his.

“Let go,” he rasped out across her lips before he took them. It built until it was unbearable, and it crashed over the both of them as it raised to a feverish race. Rutting harder at one another as they came undone and he bit her lips to force them open. The gods tongue licking over the bloodied lip to taste of her.

Both panting wrecks as it subsided, and she fell into him. Trying to catch her breath, the woman felt like putty in his hands. This time she truly was worn out, unable to leave to clean up, twitching cock still buried in her cunt. The woman’s head laid on his shoulder, looking to the bare wall and bliss hazed mind thinking of nothing.

Gingerly Loki traced up the scar along her spine, relaxing back against the table, to blissed out to register the hard edge digging into his spine. The god wanted to hate her, wanted to continue being hateful but couldn’t. At least at the moment. Why he couldn’t, Loki was unable to explain as he traced over her spine and sweat soaked body shivered under his touch.

Letting out a quiet huff, the woman moved to get to her feet, shocked he allowed her up and didn’t try to force her to stay. Spent cock slipping free as she done so, and cum trickling down thick thighs as she stepped to the bunks to clean and clothe herself with seidr. Loki doing the same before she stepped back to the eating area.

Getting to his feet, Loki didn’t put much thought into her actions now. Realization telling him she was finally in control of herself and this was a way of showing it. The years, possibly centuries in servitude and this was her first reprieve. Keeping stoic features, Loki watched her as she placed plates on the table for them, then cups.

The woman reverting to her quiet self and Loki not bothering to push her for once as he sat about to actually help. He needed to tell her of the next stop and what they were searching for.

“We have one other stop to make before we are done with helping my brother,” Loki began as he sat at the table with her, food plated before them.

She met his gaze and silently urged him to continue.

“I need you to present yourself as my, companion,” he breathed out, her gaze turned to stone but she nodded. Noting her hurry to finish and disappear back to the bunks.

The woman knew what was expected, might as well get some rest. Pulling up into her bunk to throw the covers over her and burrow down into the mattress. Drifting off to sleep to the remembrance of the planet they were getting ready to visit. That was the one that finally broke her and sent her to the ones where she had met Thor.

A creak at her back had her waking to feel a bare, cool body slipping into her bunk and flush to her. The woman knew he was testing the waters, trying to figure her out. She wasn’t about to deny herself another orgasm, but he was controlling the situation, his cock rubbing between her thighs.

Slipping his arm under her head and placing the other on her hip, digging fingers into the plump flesh, and she froze. Pausing himself, Loki knew what happened and instead of a berating, he kissed the nape of soft neck before slipping out of the bunk and into his own.

* * *

For once the woman kept close to Loki, not arguing, even when he insisted she take his arm the moment they stepped out of the craft. However, he was pretty sure from the look it earned him she could have stabbed him with the dagger he had given her moments earlier.

“Cheer up darling, you can stab me when we get back on the ship,” Loki spoke up as they stepped onto the dusty ground, it would have resembled earth had it not been for the 3 moons.

The woman never looked up to Loki. Keeping her sight trained on the busy creatures before them, he would have thought she didn’t hear him if it wasn’t for the smirk she gave.

“I prefer you do the stabbing,” she uttered quietly before they started through the market and earning a quiet chuckle from Loki.

The streets weren’t as busy as what she remembered, but with the cracking down of trades between Xandar and other planets, thanks to Nova Corp, had hurt the traders greatly. Pausing with Loki as he stopped at a vendor while she kept a lookout for anyone who healing mind would recognize and be sure to keep away from them.

The ones around her making her feel in overload. It returned to her thoughts that she hadn’t been in a place this populated in centuries. Always having been kept in confinement because she was too powerful, even when in control.

Fingers plucking at her loose hair had her slowly turning to look at the owner of the orange digits. Pressing into Loki as she narrowed her eyes at the trader that toyed with her hair in an unwanted, yet familiar way.

“Look at you. My little Larkin,” the female, that was what her species called their women, crooned to the woman.

A trickling thought of burning flesh, creaking bones and blinded sight made her swallow the bile in her throat. Slowly, freehand reaching for her dagger as the female, continued to look her over like a prize.

“She is a free woman,” came Loki’s voice next to her, realizing he had turned and witnessed the entire ordeal.

“Free? Well, that does raise some questions. What would make someone free a creature such as her,” the female continued as another stepped closer, same skin tone but a male and taller than Loki. The leather apron he wore was covered in different shades of blood.

The male was a, physician of sorts. Tormentor was more like it. A trickling thought of being laid to a cold grate covered table had her gripping tighter to the dagger under the cloak. The woman, Larkin? Was strong enough to kill them, to fillet them like they had her, but the tight grip that wrapped around her waist had her pulled tight to prevent the male from touching her.

“That would be me, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t paw at my companion like she is a piece of meat,” Loki warned, a violent edge to his voice as she released the dagger and kept watch on the two.

“Allow us to pay you for a few hours of her time,” the male spoke up, electric blue eyes narrowing at the creature.

“She, nor her time have a price any longer. We are here on other business and I suggest you leave _my_ Enora, alone,” Loki spoke with a warning as the two got the hint and left.

“We will be staying here on the planet,” Loki began as he directed the woman, who he had apparently named Enora, towards a classier district that she knew housed very luxurious accommodations. “The name is just temporary until you remember your true one.”

With a nod, Enora, accepted his explanation, keeping close while Loki led her further out of the trade district. It appeared they were going to the building furthest away from the bustle and no thrall activity as well.

* * *

Stepping into the rented room, Loki noted how she was quick to assure it was only them before taking a seat on the couch bathed in sun. Stopping next to the bed he couldn’t help but to study her close. Though she wasn’t visibly shaken, it was noted she wasn’t exactly comfortable out in the market, especially after they had met the orange creatures who appeared all too interested in her.

She was healing, her mind was, but he hoped it wasn’t this Hel that was dredging up unwanted thoughts. Damn, he was beginning to care for her, was this what Thor had in mind? Or was it just a ploy to keep her off of Midgard if she was as powerful as he thought?

Stepping closer, slowly threading his fingers into her hair and surprised she felt lax under his touch. Maybe she understood what he was doing, checking how she was healing, though he could do this without touching her. Scars had been forming in her temporal lobe, and he truthfully didn’t know why. It felt as if it was due to the instrument used to inflict the torture, and it was scars he couldn’t heal.

The scarring was healing in older places, but it was slow, as in mortally slow. Enora was feeling more in control and that was a thing that would help. The scrape of his nails over her scalp made a surge run her spine to the base of her skull and a heat pool between thick thighs. This couldn’t be what she truly was, could it?

Enora, Larkin? What ever her name was, she knew she was once a goddess, a powerful creature, she felt it course just under her skin, untouchable. Had more been done to her? Why was she comforted by the arrogant asshole raking his fingers over her scalp?

“Stay here,” Loki began as he pulled his hand from her hair.

Looking up at him, shaking her head in understanding. She was no good to him in the market, especially if she drew attention like she had.

“I will have food sent up. I have a feeling I will be gone until after night fall,” he explained, Enora nodding she heard and understood.

* * *

It was late, Loki still gone and found her curling up in the bed to herself. Since she had been freed, so to say, all she felt like was rest; but if she was as tortured as the god led her to believe then she possibly needed it. A sound, a motion that wasn’t Loki stepped into the room.

Sitting up calmly in the bed, she looked at the one that entered the dark room, dressed as a maid but she knew better. Drawing the dagger she had slept with, she slid to her feet ready for the fight until something deathly cold wrapped around her neck. Whatever it was molded to her skin, tendrils sinking into her brain and nervous system.

Falling to her knees, the female from earlier came into view. The male at her back and wrapping his hand around her face. Harshly he forced her to lean forward and pushing the hair away from her nape in search of a control.

“I be damned,” his voice echoed, the female stepping close, both wreaked of gore. “The little celestial is free.”

The hand wrapped around her face forcing her head back to look into her eyes. “Don’t worry,” he began, the female next to her reaching into a pocket to pull out a vile that glittered in the dim light. “We will have you back before your, companion, knows you are gone.”

Struggling against the collar that had her paralyzed led to a nose bleed. Damn, and she couldn’t feel the pain to know when to stop. Though she fought it mentally, it had her body frozen and limp, the only thing holding her up was the male. The females fingers going to keep her eye pried open and drop whatever was in the vile into them.

They made a sizzle before she lost sight in the eye, felt it run out and over the temple, leaving rawness in its wake.

No, not the acid, mind fighting harder to bare teeth at them as another drop was placed in the other eye. Control of her hands as the order was given to turn her head. Wrapping them in the apron of the female before her. Hands, twisting the leather until it began to rip, and her mouth began to take on a coppery taste.

“Hurry,” the man snarled as the first drop was placed into her ear. Within a few seconds she felt off balance as well as loosing hearing in that ear. Releasing the apron as her head was tilted to the other side, apparently one wasn’t enough as the drops slid down her ear canal to deafen and disorient.

She felt her body jerked harshly over the males shoulder. The only sense she had now was smell and touch and apparently that was iffy, hands barely working, grasping at nothing. Blood was flooding her mouth the harder she fought the control and forced herself to stop in order to stay conscious.


	5. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki recalls the conversation he had with Thor before leaving with Larkin/Enora. And will Loki find her before they inflict more damage to her healing body? Past conversation is in italics.

_“We need to talk,” Thor began, pulling Loki to the side away from the group._

_The common room was filled with clattering as it was apparent they were getting ready to eat. Loki was in a hurry to go ahead and get on with his part of the mission alone. Scanning the group for the woman but she was nowhere to be seen._

_Shrugging it off, he figured she was probably hiding, the same thing she tended to do on the ship._

_“About what,” Loki asked as they stepped down the corridor to have a private conversation, the two pausing to speak._

_“The woman. I believe you are the best one to help her.”_

_Loki gave Thor a puzzled look, this wasn’t the conversation starter he was prepared for but answered immediately._

_“No, you brought her with you, she is your responsibility.”_

_“Then why did you bother healing her?”_

_Emerald orbs narrowed at Thor. Damn, this wasn’t going the way he wanted it, he wanted the ship to himself, the silence. Though he found himself dreading stepping back on board alone with nothing but the drone of the engines. If he was able to use seidr or Bifrost without drawing attention he would, but this time he couldn’t if he wanted to keep cover._

_“Because I didn’t want the hassle of dealing with a corpse,” Loki was quick to retort, giving Thor an apathetic look. “And she healed on her own. Why would I want to keep her with me? She will cause this mission of yours to take longer if I have to babysit.”_

_“No,” Thor snipped back, he knew that was a terrible lie, even for Loki._

_“No? Then I will just leave her here,” he remarked knowingly and eyeing Thor._

_“Well, that is going to be hard considering I just witnessed her sneak back onto the ship. You seen something that day I brought her with me, tell me what it was brother.”_

_“I will gladly drag her back and place her on her ass on the lawn before I leave. And what do you mean, what did I see when she laid dying on the floor? I saw an inconvenience as well as a failed mission,” he snapped folding his arms over his chest, secretly searching for her energy signature, and Thor was right, she was back on the ship._

_“Really? Because that wasn’t what I seen in your eyes when you realized what I held in my lap when you came to retrieve me 2 weeks ago.”_

_“It was disgust.” Loki crinkled his nose, growing irritated with the statement and the conversation._

_“No, that wasn’t disgust.” Thor smirked as he folded his arms over his own chest to agitate Loki, he knew how to get him to finally tell what he wanted to know._

_“What is all this leading up to brother? I don’t have time to play your guessing games if you are wanting me to go out for more information. Let’s hurry this along.”_

_“You seen yourself lying there in that cell. You seen yourself, lying there, dying, wishing for death, which you could easily have granted her, and instead you saved her because that was what you had hoped for.”_

_Thor knew he spoke the truth, he knew Loki would disagree, possibly loose his temper but it was truth and couldn’t be denied._

_“I wish I could congratulate you brother, but you are wrong.”_

_“Am I? then tell me why?”_

_“I healed her so I wouldn’t have to deal with you sulking around the ship. You are such a sentimental fool that I was afraid it would compromise the mission.” He gave Thor a knowing smirk._

_“Hmm, then why was it the first thing that you asked the trader was for a device to remove the control on her neck? You could have just as easily of used your seidr, she can’t feel pain so it wouldn’t have mattered.”_

_“If I would have used seidr on that particular device, It would have shredded her temporal lobe more than it already was, along with rendering her frontal lobe to mush.”_

_This was meant as a matter of fact statement in hopes of getting Thor off his back, but it made a look of concern pass over his brothers features. Cocking his head, he studied over Thor before he finally spoke._

_“Wait. Her temporal lobe? It controls memory, speech, emotion, things like that, correct?”_

_“Yes, and it is shredded as if someone had flayed it to pieces. It is healing but slowly. It may be why she doesn’t talk as much or show emotion at the moment. It makes for compliant thralls, but apparently doesn’t work on her. She is better off here, maybe your, friends, can help.”_

_This time Loki was hoping Thor would just cave. The god honestly didn’t want to think any longer on the woman’s state than he already was._

_“If you noted all that, then what else did you find when you healed her? Come now Loki, I know you see memories.”_

_With a huff Loki finally owned up to the little he found out about the women._

_“I found no name. The frontal lobe is scarred from the device, gaps are missing and at the moment she doesn’t seem to dream. She has the potential to be a powerful, but just what creature I don’t know. What memories are intact are from Midgard, slaughter, and her treatment after she was captured. The capture and centuries as a thrall has weakened her abilities, but with the control removed and her body and mind finally allowed to heal then she should gain all that back.”_

_“Now, was that so hard? She stays with you,” Thor grinned at Loki, hitting him in the arm as he moved to step around him and to the eating area._

_“What? Did you not listen to a word I said?” In exasperation Loki turned to face Thor but didn’t budge from his spot._

_“Yes, I did. And if she is as powerful as you say, she will be better off with you. You are the only one I know that will be able to sense if she is getting too powerful and stop her.”_

_“Thor, that’s not how it works. I can sense her gaining it back -.”_

_“Great! It is settled! She stays with you. I will have a talk with her before we eat.”_

_“Damn fool,” Loki muttered under his breath as he followed after Thor to the common room._

* * *

Though she was unable to hear, the crack of her spine as it was separated vibrated through her body. They were collecting spinal fluids. Laying bare on her side, the grating of the table cut into the flesh, bruised it. They had stripped her, possibly placed her clothes so they wouldn’t be ruined and could be placed back when they were done.

With the cracking of her spine came a numbness to her lower half, and as usual no pain; even as a needle was drove into her spinal cord. Her vision was gradually healing, she seen dark shadows, but hearing and balance was still off. She was feeling vibrations however and was able to discern speech. They were rushing to collect what they could.

A reckless jab to her arm, followed by one to the back of her skull to sink a hollow device into her brain had her fighting the collar once more. A trickle escaping her eyes, warm and sticky, like blood. The instrument in her brain withdrawing, taking tissue with it, but the one stayed in her arm. The thing in her spine retracting as well, followed by whatever was used to separate the vertebrae.

“She’s healing faster than last time. It’s only been 15 minutes since we took her and you dosed her,” the male spoke surprised to the female as he withdrew the vertebrate separator. With a swift move he threw it to the tray saturated in blood before using a laser tool to close the skin.

“Does she need more,” the female spoke as she looked to the monitor before them, registering brain waves and vitals.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” he spoke before he reached to roll her to her back, the female working quick to replenish the drops in the woman’s eyes and ears.

“She’s fighting more this time,” she spoke, moving to the woman’s stomach, pressing slender fingers into her lower abdomen. “Just a few more samples and we can take her back.”

“Take her seeds,” the male growled, beginning to wash her top half down. “She will never reproduce, they want be missed, she obviously can’t.”

Cold water washed over her head, hoping it would wash some of the acid away. She had begun to hear and see again but they ruined it. Delicate fingers pressing her lower abdomen before a sharp instrument was pressed into her skin to take whatever it wanted and retracted. The stream of water washing over her lower half now.

They had to be done, she knew it had only been minutes, but it had felt like an eternity once again. The vibration of an argument breaking out as she was jerked to sit up.

“I told you to take her seeds,” the male snarled, washing over the woman’s back. A large orange hand grabbing for the instrument the other had used and placed on the tray.

“NO,” the female snarled viciously, “you leave them!”

With a snarl he drew back and finished up as the female fetched the clothes, the eerie opaque eyes following her every move.

* * *

It wasn’t too late, but Loki wasn’t surprised to find Enora curled up in bed, the woman was still healing. Though something was off, be it a feeling or how she laid, the god couldn’t help the worry as he stepped next to the bed. Not meaning to jar the mattress, Enora jolting upright, the sheets falling away as she drew a dagger and had it at his throat.

“Calm down, it’s me-,” Loki began calmly, using seidr to cut on the lamp beside the bed. The calmness dying in his throat when he seen opaque eyes glaring into his own.

Raw streaks of skin over plump cheeks, and even feeling them along the sides of her neck as he placed one hand delicately around it and the other carefully around the wrist that held the dagger. He wasn’t going to fault her for this reaction. Apparent he was recognized in some way when she touched it to his skin. Recognition reaching her pale eyes, steady hand dropping the dagger as he pulled both wrist into his hand to assure she was done fighting and she tipped forward instead.

Her nose ghosted over his knuckles, she was sniffing, head turning slightly for him to realize whatever they had done to blind, they had done to deafen as well. Collapsing into him, Loki noted her clothes had an astringent smell on them, as did her hair as she huddled against him.

Releasing her neck, Loki ran his hand over her spine, felt the tremble of her legs, as if they had just regained feeling. Murmuring to her quietly, knowing she couldn’t hear but could since the vibration of his voice.

The way the god moved told her he understood what she had been through. However, she still felt none of the Hel they had inflicted, relying on his scent and vibration of his voice to help focus. He was shifting her around, pushing hair out of her face as he helped her to sit up. Loki had to be looking her over, finally releasing her wrist. Enora placed hands on his chest to feel him speak.

Blind eyes finally seeing shadows once again, balance still not the greatest and wondered how she was able to attack him with precision. Swaying in his grasp, the god must have noted her off kilter, sure to keep her upright as he shuffled about. He released her, was allowing her to drop but understood he was taking shattered form in his arms to carry.

Sure to keep her head to his chest to feel his voice. The scent of his seidr tickling her senses as they swayed for a moment, the atmosphere and shadows around them changed. It was the ship, it had to be, feeling him walk a few steps before placing her onto a cot and a blanket wrapped over her.

The pillow, the blanket, the cot, it all scented like Loki. He had to have placed her on his bunk. The shadow of him kneeling before her as he took her hand to place it to his chest. Loki using his free hand to lace the other into her hair.

 _I need to return to the planet, for a few moments. You are safe here, no one will get onto the ship without me knowing. Rest, whatever they have done I can not heal._ The gods voice echoed in her mind and she nodded in understanding, within moments the shadow of Loki was gone.

* * *

“You tortured a free woman,” a voice echoed from the darkness of the slave hold, the orange skinned male and female pausing, and nervously trying to peer through it to spot the owner. 

The corridor was dark, quiet but for the groans of the latest victim of their harvest. The two butchers could barely make out the figure at the end of the corridor, knowing they blocked one exit. Though his voice was a dead giveaway.

“We done no such thing,” the female spoke up hotly, but unable to hide the trimmer of fear as they turned to face him.

“Then what else would explain the state I found her in,” the voice mused as the figure didn’t move.

“I don’t know. Just how did you find her,” the male spoke as he stepped forward.

“Curled in my bed, blind, and deaf,” the voice now spoke from the opposite end of the corridor, this time Loki allowing himself seen as the two spun on him. This one blocked the only other way out of the narrow corridor, lined on either side with cells.

“You do anything to us without cause you forfeit both your lives. These corridors are chronicled,” the male spoke knowingly as if he had one over on Loki.

“It’s useless to rely on technology,” the Loki before them spoke.

“It is easily manipulated,” they heard at their backs.

The male turned to watch the Loki at their backs step out of the shadows. While the female kept focus on the one before them.

“I want all the information on the woman, Larkin, as you call her; then I will let you go,” the Loki at the entrance to the corridor spoke.

“How do we trust you,” the female spoke, looking between the two.

“I give you my word.” The one behind answered.

“Your word,” the male scoffed at the one before them.

“Yes, my word. It isn’t to be taken lightly,” he admitted as the female reached into her shirt pocket to hold up a slender object that glowed purple, it appeared to be skrull tech.

“Your word and I let you have this. It is all the information on her from the first and last time we laid hands on her as well as what we, procured from her,” the female spoke as she looked between the two Loki’s, the male snarling at her to shut up.

“You have my word,” the Loki near the exit spoke stepping close to the female but disappeared for the one at the entrance to snatch it out of her fingers. “It’s been a pleasure doing business.”

The god smirked at the two as he backed away to the door, the sound of authorities ransacking the outer rooms that surrounded the thrall hold echoing around them.

“You gave us your word,” the male snarled, starting for Loki who didn’t budge, but the look he shot the two made them pause.

“I said I would let you go, I didn’t say anything about the authorities,” he smirked before the door broke down and the god was gone in a wisp of seidr.


	6. Evocation

Sharp, hollow, cutting and bleeding. The device sunk under her sternum as battered body arched off the table to get away. Of course, she felt no pain, but it made it hard to breathe. A heavy, flesh toned hand laid flat to bare chest to press her back to the soft bed so it was easier to drive it into her heart. A praise for listening as something tingled over the back of her skull drawing blood from her as she fought the torturer.

“Relax,” he cooed calmly to her, the sound of his voice making her heart thud harder as she pulled against the restraints. “The more you fight the longer it takes. I know you feel no pain, celestial.”

It was hard to breath as he drove the hollow instrument further in, gasping out, screaming at him to stop. No pain, but the feeling of suffocating was making vision blur, she didn’t want to be unconscious.

“It appears I didn’t do a good enough job at preventing you from talking back,” the man chuckled as he paused, the needle still in her chest, sticking out as he reached to something out of sight. This time more pressure on the back of her skull as things wormed into the base of her brain, devouring the tissue.

Mind going blank, opening her mouth to… to … to what? Eyes staring blankly up to the man who smirked at her.

“That is better,” he smiled wide before pressing the needle deeper, then slowly retracting it. “The sooner you learn to listen, the sooner you learn to survive.”

The man turned away as he came back with another hollow device, his fingers dancing below her ribs, over left lung.

“Take a deep breath celestial,” he spoke the word once more as if it was her species. “This part gets uncomfortable for everyone.”

Breath hung in her throat, body arching off the bed trying to breathe, mouth open to scream… What was she to scream? And how did one scream?

Arms jerking in restraints until they were free, pulling the metal device free to ram it into the mans eye. More coming to push her back.

“Enora! Enora stop,” a familiar voice whispered in her ear, another heavy hand on her chest, pressing her into a hard surface.

On instinct, her hand wrapped around the wrist of the one on her chest, but they succeeded in holding her to the hard surface.

Loki stared into still milky eyes, but they were regaining color. That meant she had to see shadows, though unsure how well she could hear. Taking the flailing hand that wasn’t wrapped around his wrist to press it to his chest, so she felt the vibration.

“Enora, stop, you are dreaming,” he spoke, watching her fall limp the moment he had spoken, milky eyes focusing on the blur before her. A careful tug at his hand on her chest had the god allowing her to do as she pleased with it, lifting it to scent, then slowly sitting up to look at him best she could.

 _You still can’t hear me can you_ , his voice echoed in her struggling mind as flashes of the night mare flitted away. A shake of her head no as he released her to place the hand that held hers to his chest to her throat, thumb rubbing under her ear, assessing the healing. Well at least she wasn’t wobbling like a drunk.

_It was a dream. That was all. You have never had them before have you?_

Another shake no, followed by the weak echo of _no_ in his own mind. That gave him hope they hadn’t done more damage and she was finally healing enough to speak.

_They are very common, especially after all you have been through. We are a drift in space at the moment. Can you walk?_

_Yes_ , her voice echoed, unused and gritty. His hands releasing to help her to steady feet. The hazed surroundings making her give up, closing her eyes to focus on scents and vibrations.

The god leading her to the eating area to get her seated and offer her something in a mug to drink. Leaving her as he heard the comms ring in.

_That will be Thor. Stay here._

With a nod, she could slightly pick up the faint ring of the comm as he left her hands placed around the warm cup. Carefully, she brought it close to scent of, the steam making her take in lungs full of the relaxing aroma. Perhaps that was what it was for, taking a sip of the hot liquid, there was a slight astringent taste, but a sweetness spread over her tongue to make up for it.

After sipping it until it was gone, she placed the cup on the table and ventured to her feet. Sensing around the room, having memorized the area and able to avoid the blurred objects as she made her way down the short corridor to the cockpit. The craft stirred and hummed as if it was moving and she casually made her way to the other pilot seat and sat.

Looking over the semi blind creature that sat next to him, Loki began to tell her to go back to the bunks but figured she would refuse. If she had begun to dream, and the first one had been a nightmare she would shrug off rest until she collapsed from exhaustion.

 _The man in my dream, he called me a celestial_ , her voice echoed through his mind. The god was shocked it was coherent and wasn’t one word, but had a feeling it had taken her until now to form it.

 _A celestial?_ No mistaking faint delight in the gods question. The woman, celestial, feeling she should now be nervous and cringe under his excitement.

It grew silent, turning hazy gaze to look out the window before her, the hum and vibration of the ship lulling, making her tiredness weigh on her more. Getting to her feet, taking a step around the chair to find her way back to the bunks but a cool hand wrapped around her wrist and made her pause. Breath hitching as she was jerked to sit across his legs and a quiet _be still_ echoed in her skull.

Fingers lacing into her lose hair, this time he didn’t scratch across her scalp as he used the other to do the same on the opposite side. Gingerly he pressed his thumbs into her temples, that was when she realized he was searching, wanting to witness the nightmare for himself.

The lurid dream dredged up once again, making blind eyes squeeze shut. Loki cringed, witnessing the barbed, hollow needle shoved under her sternum. Just because she couldn’t feel didn’t mean he couldn’t. His own chest ached as it drove deeper, and the back of his skull felt as if it shattered as the man reached out of sight.

The creature, the celestial was lucky she couldn’t feel, it was all he could do to focus on what the man called her. She was right, he did call her a celestial, but the garb the man wore, it looked Midgardian as did the crude instruments he used.

It was nothing like he witnessed the others on the planet use on the recordings he was going over before she woke screaming.

 _Careful young celestial._ A cool voice echoed, realizing he was finished, having drifted to a safe void in her scarred mind. Eyes opening to note he looked clear this close, though everything else had a haze around it still.

“Can you hear me now,” he asked out loud to which she narrowed her eyes as if calculating what Loki said. They had taken more from her temporal lobe, that would explain her slow reaction as she shook her head yes. “Good. A weeks rest should have you healing enough to speak, and it appears your sight and hearing will be back in a few hours. Go get some rest.”

He wasn’t cold, but he sounded as if he was trying to prevent emotion as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Settling instead to help her to her feet and between the chairs. Loki had a few more things to go over before he ever attempted rest.

Getting to his feet, Loki watched her disappear before turning to the control, bringing up the footage he had been going over. Choosing to keep the volume down, it was hard enough to watch, let alone his own memories dredged up from his own torture. Focusing on the instant she was brought in and listening to them telling her what her new name was. The woman repeating her real name, turning the volume up enough to hear what she spat.

“Your name is Larkin,” the orange skinned female spat, the steel table sat up to keep the celestial up right. With a sneer the woman, the celestial spat at her, yelling her name out as the orange skinned woman drove the glistening instrument under her ear.

“No,” she growled through gritted teeth, spitting blood. “I am Torrin, daughter of the celestial's Airmid and Nuada!”

A spike drove further into her mind slowly and methodically in search of her subconscious to force angered features blank. A devious smirk on the orange females face at the change made him sick.

“Your name,” the orange bitch smirked in Torrin’s face, the male stepped forward to begin to cut the clothes from her body.

“Torrin… of… my name is Torrin,” she spoke, hanging onto her name, repeating it like a mantra.

Advancing the images to realize she chanted her name every time they asked, up until they had sold her, and that was years later. The dates on the videos showing much later, Torrin was all but a slab of meat on the cutting block, but at that point she was barely able to function without a command.

Letting out a huff, Loki couldn’t stomach it any longer and shut it off. Getting to his feet, he just hoped she hadn’t snuck up on him and witnessed it. Turning back for an instant to forward all the info to Thor who had asked what he found. Taking his time back to the bunks he stopped in the small mess area and made another potion as he had earlier but stronger since she was celestial.

The fuzzy outline of Loki darkened the door to the small bunk room. Opaque blue stared up at him, the god making sure strides before he paused before her, placing the hand before kneeling to look her over. Carefully she scented it before sipping the same as earlier but stronger as she met his gaze.

“Torrin,” Loki began as she cocked her head at him, a slight recognition but still a look of vagueness. “That is your given name. You are Torrin, daughter to the celestial's Airmed and Nuada. You came from earth. Do you remember that in any way?”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she studied him close as she sat on the edge of his bunk. Slowly she placed a hand to her chest.

“Torrin,” her dry throat gritted, the hand now going to rest on the arm Loki used to steady on his knee. “Loki,” she gritted, a careful smile painting her features at the fact she was able to voice his name while pulling her hand away.

“Right. You are remembering then?”

A careful shake yes hoping Loki wasn’t about to take it all away somehow. Taking another sip as she eyed him close, especially as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Loki studied her close, watching her drink while he thought of a book he had read of the Celtic people. It was one of the afore mentioned celestials, though he had wondered if they weren’t tales spun by the mortals like many of the ones of him.

There was always truth in tales, but he would have to wait for her to remember. Getting to his feet, he prepared to step away, but the hand that grabbed his wrist lightly made him still. Looking down at her as she finished the drink to hold the cup out to call to her seidr to place it on the counter in the mess area.

“Sit, talk,” she gritted, releasing him. Loki nodded and carefully perched next to her, looking her over.

“About what,” he asked without emotion, though the thought of trying to speak with her made him hopeful she was getting better. Damn, sentiment again and damn Thor for causing it.

She tried to form the word, her mind had it, but it slipped her grasp how to. A pressure behind her eyes from the frustration made her note it had to be the pain called a headache and thankfully she couldn’t feel it. Baring her teeth in frustration, Torrin wrapped the blanket tighter and moved to lay down in the bunk but he stopped her.

“Show me,” he hinted between them, then to the entirety of the ship. Frustrated, the celestial let out a huff and placed a finger in his chest but not harshly.

“Loki.”

“Me? What about me,” the god asked, then cursed himself as Torrin became frustrated at being unable to form the words. In surrender he held his hands out to her, making her pause her frustrated growl.

“How about I start with where I am from? About Asgard,” he bargained as she calmed and watched him close. A slight nod for him to continue, Loki noting the electric blue standing out more from the opaque pupil.


	7. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torrin seems to be healing until she wakes up, wrapped in Loki’s arms after a Romantic night that had her fading in and out of the moment. Waking with Loki still buried deep in her, the celestial panics. It isn’t pretty, and leaves Loki making a decision he hopes he doesn’t regret.

A week adrift in space found Torrin healing, the scarring fading in her mind as well as she was speaking more fluently with Loki. Her entire healing process was amazing to him, she was celestial, and it had been centuries since the god had met one, possibly due to this very reason. He had taken to her, begrudgingly and dared he think it, would miss it if she ever returned to her own bunk.

She had begun to tell him of her people, what was coming back slowly as they would lay together and he had taken to petting her. Internally he would curse himself for getting attached to her, her touch, but as he laid here with the bare celestial above him he actually smiled in enjoyment as she sank over him.

The god drank in her smirk and whispery moan as plump hips settled to his, cock sheathed beautifully inside her cunt. Gently she rocked her hips as he reached up to pull her to his lips, the kiss deepening just as she pulled back, turning her head and shutting her eyes.

Where was she? Who was-? Loki? Correct, Loki. Was he forcing? No, this was what she wanted. This, she didn’t want, he was using her. Wait-. Her name? Torrin.

“Torrin, what’s wrong love,” Loki’s voice echoed, fingers lacing into loose locks to watch her eyes flutter open to look at him, not recognizing for a moment.

She blocked him out of her chaotic thoughts, trying to sort them as she shut her eyes once more. The man between her thighs shifting as she laid her head to his chest Loki sat up on his elbow as the hand laced in her hair caressed over her spine and tingled. Looking back up at him in recognition as she slowly rocked her hips.

“We don’t have to,” Loki began, but she shook her head no.

“I want to,” she echoed as she moved her hips but repeated the same actions as earlier, turning her head to close her eyes as if pained.

Why can’t she remember the one under her? Did he buy her? No, why would he buy her and from who? He was strong, she could feel him prodding at her mind as she kept him out. Loki!

Opening her eyes to realize he had laid her to their side, his cock still buried in her cunt. She tightened her leg over his hip so he couldn’t pull free, the god brushing hair out of her eyes and catching a tear with his thumb.

“This can wait. Lets rest,” he smiled at her, doing his best to mask the worry. This time she nodded in agreement and settled with him to the small bunk. The two of them crowded but comfortably wrapped in each other as calloused fingers soothed over a tortured spine once more.

* * *

The shift of the bed felt, different, to say the least as did the cock sheathed in side her. Forcing herself to calm before she opened her eyes to look between her and the raven-haired man before her. Both bare, he was wrapped tight around her, racking her brain for how she came to be here.

The last she remembered was, was, being on earth, meeting with SHIELD, it was the 1940’s. It was about the war? There was an attack? No, it was a slaughter. Screaming that quieted to leave her wondering what had been running her mind.

Who was this man. No, he didn’t sense as man, he was, a god? Why was he wrapped around her? Her heart began to thud, she couldn’t remember the events leading up to this. She just remembered earth, and now she was here, where ever here was and now he was waking.

In a panic she shoved the god out of the bed and onto the grating. To her horror he was faster than what she thought and quickly she kicked him in the face before springing to her feet.

“Torrin STOP,” the man, the god bellowed after her as she summoned clothes. Loki watching her almost stumble to the floor, looking at the deep greens that covered her form.

Torrin glared back at him as she found her feet. How dare he utter her name as if he knew her. The god getting up with blood pouring from his nose, that was until gold light healed and cleaned it. She felt weak calling her seidr to defend herself, that led her to trying to magically leave the ship, but it didn’t work.

“It’s alright love, just a nightmare,” the god spoke calmly, clothing himself as well in the same colors as she.

“How did I get here,” she growled at him, taking step back as Loki made a step forward but stopped.

“You know how. Thor found you on Atiria. He brought you onboard-.”

“Atiria? Where the hell is that!? And who the hell are you!? And the Norse god, Thor?”

“Calm down,” Loki stressed as he eyed her close, he was trying to read her, this was wrong, why couldn’t she remember?

“I woke up with your dick inside me and you wrapped around me like I’m a whore and you expect me to just calm down,” she stressed, looking wildly at the god that made a step forward but within a thought she had a dagger in her hand, his dagger.

“You’re right,” Loki admitted as he stopped his advances’ and decided he needed a better approach, a sly one. “I am Loki.”

Apparently that wasn’t what she was expecting as she stared at him for a moment. That gave him time to weave the illusion he was still before her. Carefully he kept her talking, more or less, Torrin was a panicking wreck.

Carefully he reached for the dagger but wasn’t expecting her to be ready and jabbing it into his side before she took off through the small craft. Rolling his eyes at the sudden change of events, Loki pulled the dagger free before taking off after her.

“Torrin enough of this,” he yelled after her, there was truly nowhere for her to go. If she was as confused as she appeared, then she may not remember they were on a craft let alone how to fly it.

The bad thing with her being celestial, she was more powerful, could throw his seidr off. She was dangerous in this state and had apparently resorted in hand to hand combat to conserve her seidr. The god managing to catch the weapon she wielded before it made contact with his gut, but just barley as he ripped it from her hands.

Without hesitation she kicked his feet out from under him before taking off to the bridge, but he was quicker and grabbed her shirt tail. The motion brought her chocking to her knees with a hard thud he knew had to bloody them on the grate. Though it was apparent she had extensive battle training, a barefoot kicking him square in the chest to force him to his back, hard.

The gods head hit the floor with such force it bounced, his hand still wrapped in her shirt that wrapped tightly around her torso. The hand holding his own dagger moved to place it at her throat.

“Torrin enough, we need to-,” Loki got out just as she jerked, making him move along with the dagger that sank into her ribs just under her right armpit.

In anger and pain, she screamed, pissed at herself for being so weak she wasn’t able to counter his move and hand gripping the wound in her ribs as she fell backwards. The hand in her shirt letting go as Torrin scrambled to her feet to glare at him, slowly her seidr healed the wound.

Wait, it hurt, it was hurting her, hazing her mind, she wasn’t used to pain was she?

Stumbling back, she glared at the one, the god, this Loki that had stabbed her. Whether it intentional or not, it still hurt as it healed, and she knew it showed in her eyes. Taking in a gasping breath to realized it had collapsed her lung, the reinflation causing it to burn and tears spring to her eyes. A cool hand slipped around the one she held to the healed flesh, the other slipping around the nape of her neck and swore he was pushing her to the floor until she slumped into a chair.

“Torrin? Why-,” Loki began, looking into red rimmed eyes for the answer to why she was suddenly feeling pain. She was having problems breathing, and she was panicking. “We are going to stop fighting and you are going to let me take you back to bed, to rest.”

“I’m going to let you!? No! I want to go home! I don’t want to be here! I don’t know where we even are and there is no way you are Loki!”

Letting out a flustered huff, Loki spun her to look out the front to the craft. He knew this was the wrong thing to do, that it could completely shatter her fragile state, but she need to know. The god pointing out to the glass and watching her struggle to realize what she was looking at. Her breath quickened as she uttered a quiet, “no,” before looking back at him as he squatted next to her legs.

“You’re going to let me take you back to bed, understood,” Loki spoke up making her troubled gaze shoot to him a tear breaking free, this was just too much.

“No,” she whispered this time, the hand that laid over the one on the healed wound squeezed it lightly and he nodded in silence. Loki would give her that one, the hand he held squeezing again and lacing his fingers with it. Carefully he released her fingers as she continued to stare straight ahead and took the other pilot seat.

Keeping tuned to her, Loki began to transmit quadrants to Thor. They had searched long enough for whatever information was needed, now it was time to help her instead of use her.

Damn, more sentiment for the ruined creature beside him. Warily he looked at her, she was gone, lost to her thoughts as he figured it best he sat quietly and didn’t try to order her.

* * *

What did he do to her? The first thought that sprang to mind as she felt the softness of the bed and the furs she laid on. She was alone, warm, and the room was quiet, no drone this time, no one with her either. Slowly she opened her eyes, unmoving as she could study what was before her.

More furs, this was a large bed. Hearing picking up on the faint crackle of a fire as well as light shuffling around the outside of the bed, though it sounded muffled as if in another room. Sure she was alone, Torrin sat up, her body covered in soft off white linen decorated in gold thread done in beautiful knot work. Shuffling around she felt the bite of something on her ankle.

Pushing the covers away to see what it was, a golden bangle engraved in runes, possibly binding since she was unable to magic out of the room. Gingerly getting to her feet to test her steadiness to find she was OK and turning to look at the massive bed. It only looked to have been her in the bed, the light shuffling getting her attention to the door that entered the room.

Lightly she padded over to it, peering out the crack to note Loki was moving about near a butchers island, preparing a potion. She looked beyond him to the open door, the look of the lush green meadow outside looked like earth. Gaze going back to the god and waiting for her chance. A step away and she bolted form the room, ready to fight but she had made it to the middle of the meadow to realize he didn’t follow.

Well, that was unexpected. Pausing for an instant to look back to see no one coming after her and hurried on her way across the meadow. Loki wasn’t surprised as he looked out the door after Torrin and seen her disappear. It was expected, she thought she was on Midgard, home, but truth was, Torrin was still far from it.


	8. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What type of discovery does Torrin make when she is allowed to escape the lodge? The better question how does she take the realization she isn’t on earth and the weight of what happened to her comes crashing down on her shattered mind? Loki isn’t as much as an ass, not to Torrin anyway.

Leisurely, Loki wiped his hands on the cloth next to him before taking his time following her out of the lodge through the meadow and into the trees. Torrin was easy to track thanks to the anklet and there wasn’t much damage she could do with her seidr restrained, but her will to fight was a different story.

Casually he followed her through the wooded trail and watched her resolve fall as she realized this was not Midgard. It began to eat of him as she became more erratic and decided it was best to stop her. Evident in her faltering steps that it was wearing her down. The god did cave to his own concern for her when she crested the hill and collapsed to her knees.

This wasn’t earth, the rebuilding of a golden structure before her, the scents, the sounds, it wasn’t earth. The dirt under her feet was even alien just like the god that had been following her at a distance. Siting to her ass in the dirt, Torrin glared at the anklet with it’s runes. She was educated, it bound her seidr, kept her controllable.

Controllable? Oh gods, controllable. A flood of emotion swamping her body to send her into a fit of hyperventilation and shivering. Hands gripping out to the dirt to grasp for the rock as she felt a cold collar clasp around her neck. Raising the rock as a cold shackle found the opposite ankle and bringing the rock down on the anklet, it deflected to hit her shin.

It hurt, gods it hurt, but so did the feel of another shackle slip around her opposite wrist as she brought the rock down on the cuff again and again. Then, finally, a shackle closed around the rock wielding wrist. It crushed, it made her drop the rock as she was jerked to her feet a screeching mess that swore her lungs burned with the stench of death.

Peering up into concerned emerald orbs, Torrin couldn’t help but collapse. Her ankle throbbed and ached, pain a new sensation, one she hadn’t felt since she had been taken and enslaved. She used to be stronger, could shoulder any pain, heal with a thought and now look at her, a ruined heap of nothing. Shivering as he fell with her to gingerly take the ruined ankle in his hands.

“No,” she yelped out as pain shot up her leg to the base of her spine as she braced on her hands. Leaning over the opposite knee as she brought it up to lean over it with her head bowed to hide her eyes. She began to utter apologies to the man, the god before her, maybe it would lessen her punishment.

Carefully Loki maneuvered the damaged limb so he could heal it, cursing at her to be still and quit her whining, it wasn’t that bad. Or that was until he listened close to what she was saying. The ankle healed he focused on her posture and how she had begun to rock.

Focusing on how her hands dug at the dirt. Loki could take it no longer. No longer could the god lie to himself; he did care for the quivering celestial for him. Yes, he did see himself in her and yes he loved her. In exasperation he reached out to take her head in his bloodied hands to force her to look at him.

“Calm down love. No one will punish you,” he murmured, noting she was too far into her hysterical state to realize what he was telling her. Gingery Torrin wrapped her dirtied hands around his wrist but wouldn’t dare meet his gaze. The panic-stricken creature before him was trying to calm herself best she could but it didn’t appear to be working.

With a quiet sigh, Loki got to his feet and took her in his arms to start towards the lodge with her cradled against him. Slowly the celestial calmed, her shaking less violent as it was at the crest of the hill. The god deciding it was best to speak to her, maybe to ease her racing thoughts to let her know where she was and why he had placed the cuff on her ankle.

“We are on Vannaheim. One of the 9 realms and now the home of the new Asgard. They are rebuilding the palace just over the ridge, Thor is king,” Loki silently explained as he continued down the path. “The cuff on your ankle is to keep you from hurting yourself. You don’t now where you are and that can prove dangerous for you love. Until you learn the realm, I will keep it in place, but you are free to roam, no one will bother us here at the lodge,” the god explained as he began to step through the meadow.

“No need for you to beg for forgiveness. You are safe here and no one will harm. All I want is for you to keep calm and rest,” he admitted quietly as they entered the lodge, the lay out different this time. The large bed was at the back of the dining area, possibly so he could keep and eye on her and the area was more open.

Inaudibly the door shut behind them and he allowed her to slide to her dirty feet. Without emotion she turned to him and looked at him through her lashes meekly. Carefully he reached out and pushed her disheveled hair out of her face.

“There is a shower just beyond the door, and fresh clothes. Go get cleaned up. Yeah,” he actually bargained as she shook her head she understood and went back to the door at the back of the lodge.

When she emerged clean, Torrin stepped just on the outside of the door looking for Loki. The god was moving about in the kitchen area before he stepped towards her with a cup in his hand. Gingerly she took it as he silently directed her to sit at the small dining table on the opposite end, closest to the door she had ran out of, but she didn’t dare look at it.

Carefully she drunk the hot liquid, it would actually burn her now if she gulped it down to fast. The medicine taste more off putting but she choked it down. Not looking up as he placed a plate of food before her, noticing she wouldn’t touch it until he sat.

Eyes down cast she ate, took her time but startled as he reached out to caress over her clothed forearm. Torrin looked up at him, noting he must have asked a question by the way he looked for an answer.

“Do you remember,” he asked quietly, and she immediately nodded yes.

“All of it,” her voice croaked as he reached up to caress over her cheek, relishing in how she leaned into it.

“How long have you been without pain,” he asked quietly.

“Decades,” she whispered as he turned to face her, ready to catch her or do anything to prevent her from going into hysterics once more. “Everything hurts. My body. My heart. My mind. They broke me. Please spare me, put me down-,” she began to fret, her hands wrapping around the wrist that had placed the hand to her cheek.

Forcefully she grabbed the wrist and placed it on her throat, wrapping his fingers around it herself. A begging pela in electric blue eyes that was asking for him to end her life.

“Do it,” her voice quivered, “you have your chance, I want fight. Be rid of me and go on! You would have ended it on the ship if it wasn’t for Thor! I heard you say so! Do it! Now is no different,” she plead like a broken child, a single tear sliding free.

“No,” the god spoke eerily calm, flexing his fingers to show he wasn’t about to put pressure on her throat.

“No?! I’m a nuisance to you, a troublesome creature that has caused noting but-.”

“You are mine,” he interrupted her quivering rant and she paused, staring at him, the opposite hand now coming up to gingerly pry her fingers from his wrist. “And unfortunately, when I deicide someone is mine, I refuse to let them wither and die, or let them alone in general. So put those thoughts out of your mind lover. I will take care of you, help you to get better.”

With a quiet sigh, Loki’s fingers wrapped her chin to hold her still and place his lips to hers in a tender kiss. When he was sure she would hold the kiss, he released his hold on her chin, reaching out to direct her to her feet and straddle his legs. Pulling her flush to deepen the kiss and she carefully leaned into it as he let her go.

“I want to go home,” she murmured as he laid his forehand to hers, “but I know it want ever be the same.”

“It never is,” Loki hummed as he took her hands in his gingerly, calloused thumbs rubbing over the bare knuckles. “How about you go rest, calm, and I will be close if you need me. We will share a bed if that is what you desire, if not I will leave you alone.”

With a careful nod she moved to get to her feet, reaching to the dishes to take them on her way but gently he stopped her. Another nod and she stepped around him to make her way to the bed, burrowing under the covers to shut her eyes the instant her head hit the pillows.

* * *

A quiet shuffle, the creak of the door made her eyes open to realize it had begun to grow dark outside, but the lodge was lit beyond the kitchen area. A slight draft made her shiver and pull the covers and furs closer. The sound of someone speaking, several actually, accompanied Loki’s voice in hushed tones. Picking up on Thor and a woman.

“The guard said they spotted someone this way. I figured it was you,” Thor spoke but was quiet for once having noted how Loki seemed to be trying to keep the lodge calm. The transmission he had gotten didn’t sound as if Torrin was doing to well.

With a nod Loki looked back to the bed and the slightly moving furs that attested to the occupant being awake but not wanting to draw attention.

“We went for a walk,” Loki spoke quietly and left it at that as he hinted they take the seats near the door.

“Who is she,” the Valkyrie spoke up, Thor had told the warrior of the woman they found. The bronze warrior ignoring the two in favor of stepping over to the bed to look over the occupant that stared back. “So, you’re a celestial. I haven’t seen one of you in millennia.”

Carefully Torrin eyed the bronze skinned woman who was obviously ignoring Loki who was telling her to leave her be. Electric blue meeting cognac as a slight recognition flitted across the warriors features. Carefully she placed a knee on the furs and leaned over to push the furs away from Torrin’s face, calloused bronzed fingers caressing over her cheek.

Laying her forehead to Torrin’s, the two women shared a quiet moment. One warrior to another, one lone survivor to another as she spoke softly to the woman who shut her eyes and listened to the soothing voice of the Valkyrie. A careful caress over a warm cheek before she pulled away and stepped back toward the two men who stared at her.

“What? I told her if either one of you tried anything to let me know and I would be glad to help her out,” the Valkyrie spoke as she stepped out of the lodge.

“How is she?”

“Tired. She wants to go home,” Loki admitted as they both took a seat to discuss the rebuilding.

“Maybe soon then. I will try to find a suiting place for her and you of course,” Thor hinted to Loki who nodded, this time he wasn’t going to argue, no point in it.

“Maybe not around your friends, I believe they may have unknowingly had a part of the organization that put her in this predicament.”

“Understood. I will be at the palace, overseeing construction until you can return. Your chambers are ready if you think it may be more comfortable than this lodge.”

With a cautious look towards the now still furs, Loki shook his head no. meeting his brothers gaze he nodded. Maybe the crowded corridors wouldn’t be the best for her until she got through this. “Maybe I will try to get her out of the cabin on walks. Each day we could work closer to the palace,” Loki admitted as Thor shook his head in understanding once more.

“Aye brother. Whatever will work.”


	9. Home

“Loki,” came a quiet voice from the front of the lodge. The god turning from the table he and Thor had been looking over parchment for gods knew what.

Torrin had been healing, so much so Loki had removed the binding anklet and thankfully she stayed close to him. The celestial looking at him from the porch of the lodge as he and Thor watched her close.

“What is it,” he began quietly, walking away from the table and starting towards her to notice she seemed oddly, different.

“I would like to visit the palace,” she spoke up as he paused before her, studying her over to make sure she wasn’t agreeing just to placate him.

“Then, when Thor returns we will go with him if you feel like it. We will eat there for the evening and return here,” he spoke carefully making sure she wasn’t going to disagree, which if she did he wouldn’t argue for once.

Damn, he was attached to her more now than he ever was. The celestial had burrowed her way into his heart, and that worried him, though it quieted his restlessness as well.

“That sounds good,” was all she uttered with a small smile, starting back into the lodge and heading to the room they shared to put-on better fitting clothes. Ones Loki had brought from the palace for her, Torrin just thankful they weren’t dresses.

* * *

The walk was quiet as Loki and Thor spoke between each other, without argument for once Torrin held to Loki’s arm and appeared to enjoy the walk. Once they stepped up to the palace she noted Loki was greeted but not genuinely by quiet a few. Looking up at him, she seen it in his eyes as she pulled closer without meaning to.

“What’s wrong,” he asked quietly as they began to walk the new construction with Thor giving a tour.

“Nothing,” she puzzled at him as they continued. “Can we have some privacy?”

“Um, sure,” Loki admitted as he appeared to absentmindedly ask Thor to show him his chambers, but the thunder god was quick to understand.

“This way,” he spoke hinting to the corridor they were beginning to pass. Without a word Loki stepped into the first chamber that was more of a sitting area.

“Torrin-,” he began before her lips crashed into his the instant he turned to face her. The sudden action made him jolt but he fell into the kiss himself as she pulled away to leave him breathless.

“I want to go home,” she began watching Loki’s smile drop slighly at the admittance, but he nodded to her.

“To the lodge it is pet,” he began but she shook her head no. Loki paused, studying her close as she didn’t appear to be allowing him to part from her.

“Not the lodge. I want to go home Loki, to earth, Midgard, whatever you want to call it,” she sighed, pressing into him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Where on Midgard love,” he huffed as he held her close. Though he was pretty sure he knew what her response was going to be.

“I don’t know, I just want to go home. And I know I can’t, there is nothing there,” she sighed out as he gently moved her to the lounge and sat her down. Torrin still refusing to release her hold around his torso.

“Is it a feeling you crave love or the realm itself?”

“Both. I wouldn’t know where to start if I ever returned. It’s stupid sentiment is all,” she snarled, mostly at herself. Loki felt her hands twist in his long coat, apparent all he could do for her at the moment was hold her.

“It’s not stupid,” Loki whispered as he allowed her to burrow deeper into his chest and caressed over her spine. “Give me time. Maybe I can figure something out.”

“There is nothing to figure out. This is to be my life now. Forever out of my element, forever stuck wanting back a life that will never be. Useless, I’m useless and you should just-,” Torrin began to spit, she was losing her calm, maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring her here.

“Enough,” Loki now snapped as she jolted at the harshness of his tone and he pulled her to sit before him.

“This pity will get you nowhere and there is no need in it,” the god spoke eerily calm, looking her over as he continued. “Now, I’m not sure what your term for useless is but you are not it,” he snipped out as she stared at him wide eyed.

OK, maybe she had finally pushed him over the edge, but she didn’t think this would be it.

“We are all out of our element here if you haven’t noticed. Asgard was destroyed and here we are rebuilding. No, this will never be the same realm, but neither are Thor or myself the same. Everything starts over, and it is confusing and different at first, but it gets better. You may feel like you are out of your element, or useless, but I assure you pet, we all are at the moment.

It is hard to rebuild and figure out what to do with the shattered pieces left of ourselves. We, you and I, will get better. There is nothing for you to worry for or about, leave it to me. Take if from someone with experience when I say, for once sit this one out and let someone take care of you for a change. Yeah?”

Electric blue scanned over his face, despite his name sake Loki seemed to be the opposite with her. Torrin calculated what he had said and was thankful she could now her mind had healed. With a careful nod she agreed and relaxed, especially as he fell into her and laid her back to the lounge.

His hand snaked to the nape of her neck to press her close as he settled between thick thighs. The god didn’t place any weight on her or press his growing bulge into her. This was to be meaningful and calming. The hands she had twisted into his coat finally released to fumble with the garment to place her hands under it and on his sides.

“Why do you wear the most complicated things,” she snarled as he realized she was trying to find a way to place her hands to his flesh and was coming up with no way to do so.

“To stop you from taking them off me every chance you get,” he laughed against her neck as he nipped at the tender flesh to make her jump.

“It’s stress relief, but your clothes don’t help,” she almost whined as he chuckled once more and placed his hand under her shirt to cherish the soft flesh of her stomach.

“Then calm down and let me work. Like I said earlier,” he seemed to order as it was apparent she was getting nowhere with his leathers and her hands fell to her sides.

“Relax and let me take care of it,” he echoed next to her ear as the hand on her stomach traveled south, past the waist of her pants. The hand that slipped past the band made her gasp out and body arch into him as his fingers teased through slick folds. The gods nimble fingers danced over delicate clit to make her arch harder and earned a nip at her throat for her impatience.

“How can I relax when you tease me,” she shivered as he slowly rubbed circles over her clit.

“Easy pet, leave the work to me,” he murmured against her neck before sucking a harsh bruise to the supple skin as his fingers sank to tease clenching hole.

“Lo-,” her voice hung in her throat as he moved his fingers back to her clit and made her thighs shake in need.

“Something you want to say pet,” he spoke darkly against her skin as she began to buck on his fingers. The god knew she could possibly kill him for his remark but there was no way she was going to until he had helped her fall into bliss.

The room filling with her whimpers and moans that egged him on and had him pressing harder at her clit, dipping to tease clenching cunt.

“So needy lover,” he uttered darkly against her throat, nipping hard under her ear and making her jolt into him.

Her hands wrapped in his leathers, desperate to touch him and driving her to desperation. Panting pleas for him to take off his shirt had him smiling darkly at her.

“How desperate are you to touch me,” he echoed at her ear, nipping the lobe as she whimpered.

“Desperate,” she keened to him as ample hips jerked in need, cunt clenching as he dipped his fingers to tease deeper into it only to drag slowly back out and up to her clit, bringing drenched fingers with it.

“Yes, desperate; but just how much,” he growled across her throat as he let up his assault to cause her to whimper out in need but was able to meet his gaze.

“This desperate,” Torrin whimpered as she took their clothes with her seidr. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist and hands around his neck to prevent him from pulling away.

“My my lover. So, desperate,” he panted as he pulled back, taking his fingers with him only to replace them with his cock and slamming balls deep into clenching cunt. The action making her cry out to the room.

This time he didn’t relent as he pounded her into the couch, head buried in her neck as the room became filled with the lewd sounds of slapping flesh and the stench of sex. Both tumbled from the edge grasping desperately to one another. The god falling into her as it ebbed, and he rutted into her one last time.

“No more talk of going home right now love, and you aren’t worthless,” he panted as he kissed her trembling lips. “I will take care of you and will find you a safe place to call home on Midgard, but for now this is home.”

“OK. You convinced me,” she panted as they laid to their sides, pressing Torrin into the back of the couch while he had his back to the door. Gently he carded through her hair, pushing the sweat soaked mess out of her eyes.

Leaning forward he seized her lips and pressed her further back into the couch. Torrin threw her leg over his hip to allow him closer and stiffening manhood to slide into greedy cunt once more. Slowly this time, they moved together to savor the moment, godly bodies ready for another release as he nipped at her bottom lip in impatience for them to part for a taste.

“Whose impatient now,” she moaned as he snapped his hips into hers to make her cry out. His lips falling to her throat once again to suck a harsh bite.

Letting out a grunt, Loki forced deeper into her womb, making her start to shiver against him. It was overwhelming and he knew he drove her over the edge once more. Snapping his hips to still inside her as she raked her nails across his back and his hips even stuttered at the tightness of her cunt. Still after his high, Loki continued to pound her into the back of the couch until he came with a loud grunt.

The god clung to her tightly as they panted with their second release. This time he didn’t feel like teasing as he kissed over her shivering shoulder and felt her hold tighter to him. His hand making its way to lace into loose locks to keep her head on his shoulder. Freehand trailing her spine as legs tangled and the room grew quiet.

Eyelashes tickled his shoulder, knowing Torrin was shutting her eyes to rest for a moment. Silently he promised to find her a place on Midgard in hopes of quieting her restless soul while simultaneously pledging to take care of her to the best of his own ability. He was going to reassure her he was there when no one else had bothered to do the same for him. It was what _he_ would have wanted, and he knew it was what she needed.

**The End**


End file.
